A piece of the night
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: All the bladers decide to spend the night at a night club. Robert, who is normally not the one for such social matters, spends his time watching and learning. He sees many blader getting together. But he was far too busy looking at other people’s longing


Title: A piece of the night.  
Summary: All the bladers decide to spend the night at a night club. Robert, who is normally not the one for such social matters, spends his time watching and learning. He sees many blader getting together. But he was far too busy looking at other people's longing stares that he didn't see the one that was directed at him.  
Pairings: Multiple.  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluff, Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade. 

… … … … …

Robert sighed for the umpteenth time that night as he swirl his oddly colored alcoholic drink in his hand. The thumping music, the smell of over powering aftershave, the mass of erratically moving bodies on the dance floor was nearly mind numbing. What kind of deluded state must he have been in to agree to come to this social get together?

It was Tyson's idea of course. A few months after the justice five tournament, Tyson thought it would be a good idea for everyone to get together, without worrying about a tournament or competition.

Robert must admit, it was a good idea. It would have been a great idea saved for one thing.

He can't stand nightclubs.

Robert let his gaze fall over the partying bladers before him. Everyone was here, even a couple of teams he has never seen before. They seemed reasonable enough, although that team, the Saint Shields look freakishly like the White Tigers. They also come from a village in China. Such a strange coincidence.

All the teams seem to be getting along rather nicely. The knowledge that they don't have to face each other in a battle soon must be contributing to the atmosphere.

With nothing better to do, Robert let his gaze wander over the bladers before him.

Oliver and Enrique were sitting together in the corner. Obviously flirting with each other. Robert shook his head. It's so obvious that they are in a relationship and he can't see the need to hide it.

His gaze fell onto his other teammate. Who of which was leaning against the bar and seems to be having a nice old conversation with Claude from Barthez Battalion. The slender platinum seems to be nervous about something. Or embarrassed.

Robert could help but smirk to himself. He knows that Johnny has his eye on Claude and by Claude's reaction right now, he might feel the same way. Knowing Johnny, he'll tease the slender teen just to see him blush. Though, he must admit, he does look adorable when he's shy like that.

On the other side of the bar was Claude's teammate and friend. Miguel too was leaning against the bar and standing impeccably close to Kai. Who of which seemed to actually enjoy having the blond invade his personal space.

Robert could only see Kai's back but from the smile on Miguel's face, Kai was enjoying his company. Kai is usually a quiet person, but if you do something he doesn't like he isn't afraid to tell you. So that means if Kai wasn't comfortable with Miguel, Miguel wouldn't be standing right now.

Suddenly, Robert rose an eyebrow as he took a closer look at the two. Their body language tells him that these two are very comfortable with each other. They seemed to be quiet close. Not something that was forged during a night out. They seemed to have made a bond long before they stepped into this night club. They've either have already formed a relationship or have been flirting playfully with each other for quite some time now.

They defiantly only have eyes for each other.

Speaking of eyes. It seems that Ray has been trying to catch Mystel's for quite some time now. The blond Egyptian on the other hand is completely oblivious. The only chance that Ray has to grab his attention is for him to march over and kiss him.

…And that's what he just did.

Wow. That took a lot of guts. Cheers erupted from around the nightclub, causing Ray to smile triumphantly as Mystel blushes very cutely.

Amused, Robert shook his head and took a sip of his drink. He nearly choked however when his gaze fell on Michael. Michael himself wasn't shocking, it was the fact that the dyed blond American was sitting on the lap of his tall platinum hair teammate.

Michael has an arm resting on Rick's shoulder's as the dark skin teen had one arm wrapped around Michael's waist while the other resting on his knee. They were speaking with their basket ball playing teammate who didn't seem to have a problem with them at all.

They must have been going out for a while. Wonder why Michael never mentioned it?

Shaking his head again, Robert turned his gaze elsewhere. Many of the others were on the dance floor, jumping around like monkeys. Though, some of them were pretty good, the girls for instance and especially Julia and Raul. The others on the other hand, look like a large group of trapeze orangutans.

The other three Russians weren't out of the dance floor though. They were sitting together at the tables having a conversation amongst themselves. Well, Spencer and Tala were speaking, Bryan was sitting there looking sour. He kept glancing over to another set of tables.

When Robert followed his gaze, he was slightly confused as to why he was looking sour. The only other sitting at the tables were Brooklyn and Garland from Bega. They were leaning in close, speaking to each other quietly.

A sudden thought struck him. Was Bryan pinning over one of those two?

Suddenly, Hiro appeared, walking directly over to the two. Brooklyn looked up and smiled widely when he saw who was walking towards them. When Hiro drew closer, Brooklyn left his seat and…

And jumped into Hiro's arms, kissing him right on the lips.

Still in his seat Garland laughed at the two and motioned if Hiro wanted to sit down. Brooklyn however made him decline when a slow song had started. He tugged on Hiro's arm and lead him to the dance floor.

The look on Bryan's face was a mixture of emotions. First there was shock, then relief and then pain. Shock that Brooklyn has just jumped into Hiro's arms and kissed him. Relief that Garland and Brooklyn weren't together. And pain from the swift kick he had just received from his captain.

He snarled something at Tala, who merely glared in response. He glared at Bryan and then looked point blank at Garland who was now sitting by himself. Bryan frowned, but then jumped to his feet, narrowly missing another kick to the shins.

Bryan looked defeated. He then slowly made his way over to Garland who, needless to say, was surprised by the platinum's approach. He stood from his seat to regard the Russian. They exchanged a few words. Suddenly Bryan bristled.

"I was just trying to be civil!" Bryan said. It wasn't loud enough to get everyone's attention, but it got a few of those who were leaning against the bar or getting a drink.

Those who were listening waited with baited breath as Garland looked surprised. Bryan said something else, but Robert couldn't make out the words. He suddenly turned on his heel and was about to leave when Garland leaned forward and snared his wrist. Bryan turned to face him, a sneer already on his lips, but it was lost when Garland pulled him into a hug, whispering something in his ear. Immediately, Bryan seemed to relax, nodding every now and again.

The mood in the nightclub returned to normal as those who had witness this latest event turned their attention back to their own conversations.

Something from the corner of his eye caused Robert to look at another part of the night club. Julia had a hold of Raul's arm and was dragging him towards the sitting area. But more importantly towards a certain red headed Russian.

Tala looked up from his conversation with Spencer to regard the twins. With a firm hold on a now struggling Raul, Julia flicked her hair over her shoulder and spoke to the Russian. Robert couldn't hear the words due to the pounding music, but from the look of embarrassment on Raul's face and the look of shock, and a wolf like grin from Tala told him what he needed to know.

Raul has a crush on Tala. Julia finding this out and decided to get the two together. And Tala, who seems to hold the same fondness that Raul has for him.

Tala gave a wolf like grin to the female side of F Dynasty and stood up, turning his attention to the blushing male. Julia gave a sharp nod and then pushed Raul into Tala's chest. She then turned on her heel and marched over to the group of girls who were giggling amongst themselves.

Unbelievable. This isn't a night club. It's a dating service. Everyone seems to be hooking up.

"Not the one for night clubs, them?"

Startled by the sudden deep voice in his ear, Robert turned around in his seat, his eyes widen at how close the one who had just spoke in his ear was.

"Spencer! You startled me," Robert said, placing a hand over his heart.

Spencer rose an eyebrow, looking amused. "Sorry," he said finally although Robert got the distinct feeling that he wasn't. "But you know, two's company three's a crowd." he then motioned to where he was sitting mere seconds before.

Tala had his arm around the now complacent Raul. They were leaning in close to each other, speaking softly. Whatever they were speaking about was making Raul blush fiercely.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Spencer asked, suddenly.

"Not sure," Robert answered truthfully. "But it seems that Tala is either complimenting Raul or he's about to kiss him. Both perhaps."

Spencer rose an eyebrow. "You do a lot of people watching, then?"

"No," Robert said, feeling annoyed, placing his drink that he had been nursing for some time now on the bar. "I'm just pretty good at picking people, that's all."

"I think it's amusing," Spencer said.

Robert blinked. "What is?"

"You."

Robert instantly bristled. "Excuse me? Why am I so amusing?"

"I've been watching you, Robert. You've been sitting here musing over how obvious everyone is about their crushes, haven't you?"

"What? No, I-"

"And yet you're so oblivious to those looking directly at you."

This cause Robert to blink again. "Who's been looking at me?"

Spencer suddenly leaned in real close, his lips just millimeters away. "Take a guess. I've already told you."

The heart in his chest was starting to race and butterflies erupted in his stomach. He licked his lips and was about to answer when Spencer closed the distance between them, placing his lips on top of his own.

For a mere fraction of time, Robert stayed completely still. But slowly, his eyes drift shut and he leaned against the kiss, parting his lips allowing Spencer access into his mouth. All thoughts left him as Spencer kissed him. Softly at first, but it soon turned passionate. He was suddenly pulled from his bar stool and up against Spencer's chest.

The kiss continued, even when others decided to throw in their hoots and wolf whistles at them.

Unfortunately, all things must come to an end and the kiss was broken. Slightly dazed, Robert stayed in Spencer's arms, who of which was looking quite pleased with himself.

They suddenly heard a snort behind them. They both looked to see an amused couple.

"It's about time," Kai said as he leaned back into Miguel's chest, who had his arms wrapped around his waist. Miguel said nothing but smiled at the two.

Robert felt like slapping himself. It was so oblivious now. This whole time he felt that there was someone watching him, but he was too busy dissecting everyone else's relationships that he didn't noticed the feelings of affections that was directed at him.

"Don't worry about it." Spencer said, whispering into his ear. "It was more fun that you didn't know."

The music changed again, into another slow song. Which caused all the girls to squeal.

"Slow dance!" Hilary said. "Everyone on the dance floor! Now!"

The bladers who weren't already dancing cringed, knowing that if they dare defy Hilary's orders, it will result in a severe tongue lashing, and no one can withstand her whiny voice for too long.

No one spoke a word as they made their way onto the dance floor. This will probably be the last song for some bladers, so it shouldn't hurt to have at least one dance in before they go.

Robert rested his hands on Spencer's shoulders as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He rested his cheeks against Spencer chest as they began to slowly move to the music.

All the couples that Robert had seen earlier were dancing as well.

Claude was looking quite content being in Johnny's arms, who of which didn't have his usual smirk on his face. He had his arms wrapped tightly around Claude's waist, his chin resting on his shoulder.

Miguel and Kai had stopped dancing as they kissed passionately. Kai had his arms around Miguel's neck, his fingers entangled in the gold strands. Miguel's hands were on Kai's hips, pulling the slightly shorter teen closer.

Hiro and Brooklyn were also kissing, but only soft butterfly kisses as they danced slowly, completely oblivious to those around them.

Ray and Mystel were dancing slowly near them, but also completely oblivious to them. Ray had his hands resting on Mystel's hips, who in turn has his hands resting on Ray's shoulders. Their foreheads were touching and their eyes close.

Surprisingly, Garland and Bryan were dancing slowly as well. Bryan had his arms around Garland's neck, his cheek resting against his shoulder. Garland had one arm around Bryan's waist, while the other was entangled in his hair. Both had their eyes closed, simply choosing to enjoy each others company.

Robert closed his eyes and snuggled further into Spencer's chest, deciding that he had done enough people watching today.

… … … … …

I know, this plot has been done a couple of times before, but I'm suffering from writers block and had to do something before I went crazy. And I claim first Johnny/Claude! (waves flag)

Tala: (Grabs flag and breaks it)

O.o

Read and review, please.


End file.
